


Reunions

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reunions are more important than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

They had spent the whole morning in bed reconnecting. Gentle touches at first, fingers, hands, lips tongues.

Q mapping the new scars and scrapes, mementos of the past few weeks.

It had been a long, long, few weeks. Assignments back to back, only that twenty hours between.

Ten hours spent sleeping, head resting on Q’s chest, calming, comforting, a meal cooked and eaten together then one kiss.

No words, just that one kiss saying everything.

Take care, come home safe, I love you, I need you, don’t’ die, don’t worry. Pain, anger, fear, want, need, desire, love, only one kiss to say so much.

Then James had become 007. Professional. Focused. Speeding off down the road.

Q sank to the floor his back against the speakers, Queen, Freddie’s voice all emotion.

“There’s no time for us. There’s no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?”

He sat till his legs were numb, unshed tears glistened on his eyelashes. The phone ringing got him up.

“Sir? 007 asked me to come to take you to the office I’m waiting outside.”

“Thank you Tanner. I’ll only be two minutes.”

Washing his face. Tucking in his shirt. Tying the bright blue tie. Donning the mustard cardigan. {The one James disliked the most}. He was Q for Quartermaster again, ready for work.

Twenty hours then back to work.

The weeks had sped by and this morning they were together.

Yesterday was debriefing. Last night was sleeping.

Today was reunion, reconnecting, remembering, touching, tasting, long, lazy, moments of bliss.

They finally went downstairs needing food, drink.

They cooked and ate not wanting to be more than a hands distance apart, needing the reassurance.

They kissed often, smiling and laughing relieved to be able to do this, to be alive, to be together.

After eating they sat on the couch, Q put on some music. Mellow, cosy, comfortable. James dozed.

Later Q was checking his emails. James glanced at the laptop, he read the page. 

“Your college is having a reunion. Will you go?”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“At The Mansion House no less. A little pretentious Magdalene college."

“Very. Oh, there is also an email from Douglas Mackay, friend from uni Moved to New Zealand, coming over to visit his parents, asking if I’m going to reunion.”

“Good friend? Long time since you’ve seen him?”

“Yes a friend, well more than a fri…” Q tapered off and went a little pink.

James smiled “Oh that kind of friend, maybe I should come with you as a chaperone, don’t want you getting up to anything.”

He pulled Q down onto his lap and kissed him until they were both breathless.

“I would actually like you to come with me. There’s no need to be jealous”

Secretly Q loved James jealous, the sex was amazing.

He was not sure about going to the reunion.

He could hardly talk about his work and although he had never kept his sexuality a secret he hadn’t broadcast it Cambridge. 

There were only a couple of people he would like to see again, Doug Mackay was one of them, before they had had a relationship they had been good friends.

He sent emails to a couple of people he hadn’t seen for a while asking if they were attending the reunion.

He had replies from both Perry and Charlotte saying they were going and it would be good to catch up.

He sent a message off to Douglas arranging to meet him there. 

 

A few weeks later James was lying on the bed watching Q get dressed, since it was the Mansion House of course it was Black Tie, so though his lover complained, he was having to dress up for once.

James smiled as he looked at him, Q was beautiful in evening dress. 

He had asked to borrow some of James cuff links and James sat up to thread them into his shirt then stood to tie his bow tie.

Q pecked him on the lips but Bond couldn’t resist deepening the kiss and adding a little heat.

Q’s eyes darkened and he smiled slightly. “I don’t have to go, we could just spend the evening right here, I could even keep the suit on.”

“You go and meet your friends, it will be a change for you. I can come pick you up later if you want me to? One o’clock? Two?”

“Are you mad? I haven’t seen any of these people for ten years. Better make it midnight. If I want to see them again I can always make plans.”

The sound of a taxi and the toot of its horn made them hurry downstairs to the door.

“Midnight it is then Cinderella, have fun at the ball.” Bond kissed him goodbye.

“If I’m Cinders that makes you my Prince…”

“..Charming, oh yes I never doubted that.”

Bond watched as the cab drove off along the road.

Q met Doug, Perry and Charlotte at the Duke of Wellington, a pub within walking distance of the Mansion House, most other attendees must have had the same idea as the pub was filled with men in evening dress and women in expensive gowns.

After one drink they walked across the street and were welcomed and given name tags by a strange officious woman on the door whom no-one could remember. 

The first couple of hours were quite pleasant, Perry was married with a young daughter who he doted on and Charlotte was something big in the city.

They talked easily, memories floating to the surface after ten years of separation.

They were a few odd moments of course, the kind you get when you revisit the past, total strangers and people you had barely spoken two words to, claiming friendship. 

A man, recognising Q from the rowing club. {Not Q his brother} Another, claiming carnal knowledge of Charlotte. {Maybe? she had slept with a lot of people} 

Q found meeting Douglas again the most strange, he seemed to have altered the most.

It had been his choice to take a post in New Zealand but didn’t have a good word to say about his adopted country.

He sat a little too close to Q and made light of Perry’s choices.

He smirked at Charlotte’s position at a major financial institution hinting she had gotten where she was through sleeping her way to the top.

Q wondered when he had turned into such an obnoxious bore.

As the evening progressed he drank more and more becoming even more offensive.

Matters came to a head when the four of them were standing at the bar. Q said tentatively that Doug should maybe have a soft drink. Doug rounded on Q.

“You don’t tell me what to do. You’ve turned into a Nagging Nellie since I dumped you.  
That’s why you’ve gotten together with your precious James. Your Sugar Daddy. Bet he can’t even get it up at his age.  
You’re only with him for his money no doubt.”

Q was shocked but not too shocked to react. He punched Douglas, once, very hard on the nose.

 

James had enjoyed a quiet evening, caught up on some reading, ate a pleasing dinner, drank one large crisp glass of wine and when it got to around eleven fifteen wrapped himself up in a warm coat and set off to walk to the Mansion House.

 

The streets were clearing of after dinner theatre goers and filling up with a younger, more lively crowd going clubbing.

He walked easily, the pavement ringing with his footsteps.

As he neared his destination a group of men caught his eye and he went to speak to them.

Money changed hands and an arrangement was made before he strode up the Mansion House steps.

He found the function room easily enough and walked in just in time to see his lover plant a right hook on the nose of a tall bear of a man.

He strode across the floor in case Q needed rescuing but by the time he got close it was all over. 

A well groomed blonde was pulling Q backwards and a slim dark haired man was standing in front of him.

The big bear was arguing hotly.

“Oh leave me be, I’m hardly likely to hit him back. What do you think I am?”

He moved nearer Q and apologised. “Sorry too much drink I expect. I didn’t mean any of what I said. I’m an idiot.”

“You are a complete arsehole. You didn’t dump me. I didn’t want to be with you anymore. Tonight has proved me right and you have no right to judge my relationship with James. He is worth twenty of you and I love him very much. I should punch you again.”

“No don’t do that.”

“James!”

“Yes. Me, Cinders, coming to fetch you from the ball. Wasn’t expecting a boxing match.”

“Sorry It’s Doug he’s an arsehole.”

“Yes I heard that.” He turned to Doug “How do you do. James Bond.”

Doug pulled himself together enough to say hello.

Q introduced James to Perry and Charlotte.

He charmed them both. “Under different circumstances I would be delighted to meet you.” He shook hands.

Q looked a little sheepish. “Sorry didn’t mean to make a scene.”

“It’s Douglas you should be apologising to.”

“That’s ok I deserved it. I would like to know who taught you to box. You weren’t exactly sporty when we were together.”

“Well a lot of things have changed since then.” He smiled up at James and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Bond clasped him tight and kissed him gently. “Are you ready to come home?”

“Yes please.” He said goodnight to his old friends but did not make plans to see them again, his life, as theirs had, had moved on.

They exited the building and Q’s eyes lit up at the vehicle parked at the kerb.

“A horse and carriage?”

“I thought you deserved to go home from the ball in style. Of course that was before you decided to beat up your friend. Can’t remember Cinderella doing that.”

The journey home was perfect. The carriage driver had obviously been paid well.

He drove slowly through the quiet streets, round the edge of the Park, past the fountains in Trafalgar Square and then through the still busy streets of Seven Dials.

Pavements still with the odd table of people enjoying the evening, happy to be able to sit outside on this fine night.

Trees covered with twinkling lights making the streets seem enchanted.

James wrapped his arm around his love to keep him warm and Q snuggled into his side.

James ran his hand through Q’s wild windswept hair smiling with contentment.

Q turned his head and sucked James thumb into his warm wet mouth, he licked and sucked on it swirling his tongue round and biting gently on the end as if he was sucking something different entirely.

James felt his trousers tightening and his eyes darkened with lust as Q moaned softly.

“When we get home 007 I’m going to do a few other things Cinderella never got round to.” He grinned as Bond squeezed him tightly. 

"Love you Cinders."

"Love you too Charming."


End file.
